


Fallen

by MattyWantsToBattle



Series: Nathan Sharp's Amazing Adventures [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Battle Egos, Fallen Angels, M/M, Natemare is a good bean, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: Nathan was acting too normal.Mare picked up a small bite with the fork, staring up at his doppelganger before he took a bite.Nathan slowly nodded. "What's your name?"Mare glanced down at his food. Right here and now he could change his name, if he really wanted.He didn't have to say his angel name."Natemare."Or, Nathan Sharp finds a fallen Angel and takes them into his home.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Natemare and Nathan so much so I thought I'd write out a one shot! It's a fallen angel AU, hope you like it ^^

Nathan Sharp didn't believe in God.

He didn't believe in angels, nor demons.

He didn't believe in the stories in the bible, remembered fingers running over the curves of papers in a leather bound book and merely getting bored.

If God existed, why was the world hell? The bible seemed to call God something good, yet the world was cruel.

Nathan understood evil. There was evil in the world, that was obvious, and if you wanted to believe in evil you had to give power to it, in the way you give power to your parents.

Acknowledging evil put it on par with good. It was like saying the shadows were as strong as the light. Or in a Christian belief, that the Devil himself and God were equals.

Nathan saw messages after messages from fans, of pain and heartache. Abusive situations, ED, self harm...

And Nathan understood evil.

Now that wasn't to say he didn't understand good.

He understood the curves of sweet lips against his forehead, he understand children who had done no wrong opening their eyes to see for the first time.

He understood people screaming happily when they're proposed to, he understood the faces of his smiling fans staring up at him from the seats in front of the stage.

So if he understood good and he understood evil, then how come he could't understand the man with his own face laying unconscious on his couch?

Nathan had seen things as more black and white until right now.

Blood on his clothing? Evil. Something bad had happened, and it wasn't this man's blood- not all of it.

But his sleeping form, he looked soft and pure, and it was obvious that whatever had happened was complicated.

There was a small wing attached to his back, soft and pure white.

The other one was gone.

Nathan decided he wouldn't try to understand him until he awoke, and would scrutinize him heavily. He'd take into account every good and bad thing that left the slightly pale lips connected to an all too familiar face.

After all, any bad person could do something objectively good.

\--

Natemare stirred gently as he felt a warm cloth cleaning him off. A soft groan bubbled up in his chest, eyes fluttering gently. He tried to sit up, before giving a noise of pain and falling back into the couch.

Couch?

Mare blinked his eyes open further, taking the room around him in slowly. A house. A living room. A warm rag on his forehead. His fingers curling around the arm of the couch as he tried again to sit up.

Mare saw someone in the kitchen, swaying his hips a tiny bit as he made something. Wait...

"Nate...?" He mumbled, eyes squinting.

Nathan turned. eyes watching Mare warily. "So you know my name." He said, as if he was building a case for or against Mare.

Mare didn't know if knowing his name was good or bad.

The musician moved close again, reaching out to gently push Mare back onto the couch when he tried to stand, handing him a warm bowl of rice and eggs.

Mare swallowed a bit as he stared down into the bowl, picking at the food with a fork.

"It's not fancy but I think you could use some food." Nathan's voice caused Mare to come to attention.

This was weird.

Nathan was acting too normal.

Mare picked up a small bite with the fork, staring up at his doppelganger before he took a bite.

Nathan slowly nodded. "What's your name?"

Mare glanced down at his food. Right here and now he could change his name, if he really wanted.

He didn't have to say his angel name.

"Natemare."

Nathan's eyes widened a bit, flicking across Natemare's body before he slowly nodded.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"I was defending myself."

Nathan inhaled sharply as if he was about to say something, before going silent.

Mare took another bite from his food, eyes cast down.

Nathan briefly wondered if this was that outlying 'good' thing.

"What happened?"

Mare clicked his fork against his bowl, before sneering a little. "I decided to be different and not 'pure' and got punished for it."  
Nathan glanced at Mare's wing.

"You only have one."

Mare glanced away, frowning.

Nathan looked down. It was wrong to be pushing like this, wasn't it? He didn't want to open a can of worms neither of them were equipped to cope with, so he moved closer and offered a hug.

Mare took a second to be surprised before he hugged onto Nathan.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around a similar body, gentle fingertips touching along the root of Mare's wing.

Another similar hand tangled into raven hair, and Nathan gave a soft noise as Mare ran his fingers through his hair.

When the two finally pulled back, Mare could tell he'd gotten Nathan's favor.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

Mare's hands gave a small tremble.

Nathan took his lost expression as a yes, moving to grab Mare a blanket and some pillows, setting up the pillows, blanket folded and set on the arm of the couch.

"Really...?" Mare finally asked, smoke coming off of his body now.

Nathan flinched backwards in confusion, eyebrows knitting together and lips opening up to ask a question that died somewhere in his throat.

Mare blinked and looked up at the smoke, hand going up to touch. The dark smog curled around Mare's fingers, before he pulled his hand back.

"... oh."

Nathan bit his lip a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Nathan moved to sit next to Mare, a few inches apart. Their thighs were close, only a scoot over and they would be touching.  
Mare didn't expect Nathan to scoot a little closer, to touch their knees together.

"... You're a good person." Mare finally said, lip curling up to get pinned under pearly whites. The fallen angel breathed shakily, as Nathan leaned a little on him.

"Why do you look like me?"

Mare glanced to the ceiling. "Maybe I'm your angel. Or when we were both made we were accidentally switched or something. Maybe we're two halves of a whole. I don't know."

Nathan blinked a little, moving to touch Mare's hand. He entwined their fingers slowly. "Two halves of a whole?"

Mare's smoke got a little thicker as his eyes widened. Why wasn't Nate the angel? Why was Mare this instead? What even happened...

Mare felt Nathan's breathing slowly even out, looked down at the singer laying on him and breathing gently. His eyes widened a little, before he licked his lips and kissed Nathan's forehead.

"... goodnight."

Maybe it was good Mare wasn't in heaven anymore.

Sitting here with Nathan seemed to be more like heaven than that pompous place.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone have any ideas of what I could do with them in this verse, or in another verse if you want :o?


End file.
